Random Appearances
by Fanficfanatic1211
Summary: So future Potter/Weasley clan kids suddently appear at Grimmuald place before Harry's 5th year. Time travel fic.
1. Who the Heck is that?

Review please! JK Rowling owns

Sirius was sitting in the living room of Grimuald place over the summer while taking a break from cleaning. When there was a flash of light and a muffled "AH" He instinctively pulled his wand and pointed it at the source of light.

This source turned out to be a boy who was a carbon copy of Harry but without the scar and also about 10. He was about to say something when it happened again and on top of the first boy was another boy. But this one had red hair even though it was just as messy and he didn't have glasses. He also looked slightly younger like around 8.

Once again he was about to react when it happened _again_. But it was a girl about 6 with long red hair and looked creepily like Ginny Weasley. He didn't know what to do so first he unstacked the children from one another and looked at them. They were obviously siblings and he was about to try to wake them up when the oldest boy woke with a start and an "Ah!"

He looked at Sirius and demanded "Who are you? What is going on? Where am I?" Before he noticed his siblings on the floor.

"Albus! Lily! What did you do to them?" He said before kneeling next to the boy and tried to shake him slightly while mumbling softly, "C'mon Al, please don't be dead, pleeeeease." He suddenly jumped up and whirled around to face Sirius, who was currently staring, dumbfounded at him with a confused expression.

"If you hurt my siblings Merlin help you, YOU WILL BE DEAD!"

Sirius finally found his voice and said, "Hey kid, I have no idea what is going on you just appeared in my living room."

"Yea, like a believe you, now, WHAT DID YOU DO TO AL AND LILY?" He said that and a second later the second boy awoke with the same start and "Ah!" as the first. But he was on his side so the first thing he noticed was he sister, unconscious, next to him. "Lily? Lily! Are you okay? Oh, Merlin pleeeease be okay!" He looked up and saw Sirius and his brother and jumped up with a "Who are you? James! What's going on?" Then he ran to his older brother and hugged him tightly like his brother was doing to him.

"AL! Sweet Merlin Al you scared the crap out of me!" He then turned to Sirius and said fiercely "Be glad Al is okay! I would KILL you!" Sirius even backed up a step because James was obviously VERY protective of his siblings. When the door opened and a messy haired teen walked in saying "Hey Sirius what's going on in here?" But both boys yelled "DAD!" and ran and hugged him so hard he fell against the wall with an "Oooph" But he looked at the two boys attached to him, to Sirius who looked flabbergasted finally to the unconscious girl on the floor and looked back to Sirius with a "Sirius we leave you alone for 5 minutes and THIS happens?"


	2. Meeting his kids

AH! Another chapter! JK Rowling owns

James started talking really fast "Dad! We were so confused we were at dinner when we suddenly appeared here with the weird man! He did something to Lily! Help her Dad! Help her!"

Harry looked at Sirius "What does he mean you did something to her?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything to here I was sitting here taking a break and they all appeared then woke up yelling at me!" Then the young girl woke up and noticed Sirius who was closest to her and burst into tears. He knelt down next to her and said softly "Hey, Hey its okay, no one's going to hurt you it's alright." He was about to say more when Al and James simultaneously shouted (rather ferociously) "GET AWAY FROM LILY! DON'T HURT HER!" and she looked up with a shout of "Al! James!" But looked over and shouted "DADDY!" and ran to hug him harder than the 2 boys did. "Daddy! I was so scared where are we? What happened?"

"Okay what the HECK is going on?" Harry said. Al stepped back and gasped. "Woah, Dad how old are you?"

"I'm only 15! I can't be your dad!"

"James, Lily! We went back in TIME!"

"NO WAY!"

"Yea so that guy must be…" The children turned back to Sirius and yelled "PADFOOT!" and ran and hug/tackled him. He was still kneeling and he was caught off guard by the sudden opinion change of him so when they all landed in a dog pile with Sirius on the bottom and little Lily on top with Al and James in the middle, all laughing loudly. Harry was also laughing hysterically at the look on Padfoot's face and the dog pile of these children (Who were apparently _his_ children) and Padfoot. They all untangled themselves and Harry said, "okay lets all sit down and figure this out."

Sirius went back to sitting in the armchair and Harry and the 2 boys sat on the couch and Lily stood there for a minute looking like she was deciding something. But then she made up her mind and walked over to Sirius. "Can I sit on your lap?" she asked shyly. Sirius looked shocked and a little bit in awe but nodded none the less. When the little girl giggled and jumped into his lap he smiled widely and hugged the little girl. James and Al looked at each other and said "Sorry for yelling at you Uncle Padfoot."

Sirius just nodded numbly before breaking out into a mischievous grin and saying "So Harry who do you think the mom is?"

Harry paled a little bit and looked at Lily. He could tell by looking at her and Albus's red hair that she was the mother. He was so dead for knocking up Ginny. He didn't know what to say but Lily said, "Daddy I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat pleeeeeeeease." She said this all with a puppy face (which was EXTEREMELY cute). So Harry smiled at her and led the children into the kitchen.

Sirius also already knew who the mother was and was slightly looking forward to that being reveled to her brothers… But he was snapped out of his musings by 2 more flashes of light and groaned to himself _not again… _


End file.
